Being A Pre Teen Platy kid
by Pricat
Summary: Xylon is Perry's son and about to turn twelve but a platy kid's life is never easy but ith friends and family, he can't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something BrookeDoofy let me do as I like her OC Xylon Flynn who happens to be Perry's kid.**

**I know Brookie will like this as it's bout family and the relationship Xylon has with his Dad especially as his Mom isn't in his life yet.**

* * *

It was an normal Summer morning in Danville as somebody snuck into the Flynn-Fletcher house as he'd returned from a mission but was tired as he entered Xylon's room but yawned looking at his soon to be twelve year old son as sadness was in his mind as he missed his wife Sariah.

He had met Sariah as a child but had fallen in love with her as they'd gotten older, not that Brooke had minded her best friends getting married but having a child that was half platypus and human was very special.

He nuzzled his son's head gently with his bill.

Xylon was in his human form right now but a soft chatter emitted from his mouth.

Perry sighed curling up on the bed as things were on his mind.

He was thinking about his wife Sariah who wasn't with him as she had spent the last eleven years of Xylon's life touring England but he was hoping she'd come home soon knowing Xylon was wanting to know about her.

_I wish I could tell him about her as he wants to know as he keeps asking me a lot of questions about her._

_Maybe I should tell him a little about Sariah._

_She's missing out on being a mother._

_I can worry about this later._

_H_is eyes closed in sleep as Xylon began to stir a little.

He sat up after having a weird dream about a woman his Dad knew coming into their lives.

He smiled seeing his father asleep in platypus form but decided not to wake him knowing Monogram had been pushing him hard as he was busy working stopping his new nemesis.

He knew that his Dad was doing the best for them as they'd been visiting the Flynn Fletcher house but lived with Doofy along with Ferb and Vanessa and their kids.

He then got dressed and went back to D.E.I and knew his Dad could get back by himself.

* * *

Doof was worrying about Xylon as he was like his uncle but he cared about the young half breed platypus and human pre teen and Perry as he'd let him live here as Ferb and Vanessa were living here.

He was making breakfast as he heard the pitter patter of webbed feet as he turned around seeing a younger platypus male with the same cute eyes as Perry but wearing Xylon's clothes as he became human again.

"Oh thank God you're here Xylon.

I was worrying about you and your Dad." he said.

Xylon smiled as he knew how much Doof cared.

"It's okay Uncle Doofy.

I had a strange dream again.

This woman I don't know was hugging me and crying.

My Dad was so happy seeing her.

I don't know whY." he said.

Doof knew he was worried about his Mom.

He then saw Xylon grab his skateboard.

2Just have some breakfast." he told him.

The teal haired boy sat down at the table.

He was very quiet as he was eating pancakes.

They then heard the door open as Perry walked in sluggish.

He crashed on the couch as Doof was making coffee.

He needed to talk to his frenemy about Sariah.

* * *

Perry was very quiet as he and Doof were sitting drinking coffee.

"Xylo's been having dreams about his mother.

I think you should tell him about Sariah as he needs her.

Can't you get her to come home early?" he said.

The turquise furred malwe sighed as he knew Doof was right.

"She really wants to tour England Doofy.

I thought I was protecting Xylon.

I guess I was wrong and should tell him.

Where is he?" he told him.

"Skateboarding with Haley." he answered.

Perry sighed as he would talk to Xylon later.


	2. Telling Him About Sariah

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy and glad you're not mad at me for writing this.**

**Perry's about to have a little talk with Xy about his mother.**

* * *

Xylon was sitting on a bench in the park eating ice cream as Hailey was with him making him awkward as he had a crush on the Doofwnsmirtz kid as she was amazing but hadn't told his Dad this as he would kill him knowing Doof used to be his nemesis but smiled at that thought.

"Xy you okay?" she asked him.

A gentle breezr blew through his teal hair as he blushed feeling her so close to him as he finished eating the cone but was thinking about those dreams he'd been having about that strange woman.

"I'm fine.

Just thinking." he said.

Hailey sighed as she and him went back to D.E.I but could hear loud Goth rock as they entered Xylon's home as it was coming from a room with a Scraping Fangs poster on the door.

"Aunt Vanessa must've grounded her again." Xylon muttered.

Perry was sitting on the couch watching TV with Doof but sighed seeing Xylon return as he needed to talk about things but Hailey heard the door open as Olivia stormed out as she was going to the mall.

She looked like Vanessa but wore black and had her ears pierced but Perry had kept it secret from her parents but saw her leave.

"Should we tell Vanessa?" Doof asked.

"No, No we shouldn't Perry.

Let her have fun." he replied.

Hailey was heading to her tree house.

She knew Xylon needed alone time with his Dad but saw Vanessa searching.

"Have you seen Olivia?

She's supposed to be studying." she said.

An evil smirk crossed her face.

"She went to the mall." she answered.

Vanessa then grabbed her keys and left.

* * *

"What did you wanna talk to me about Dad?" Xylon asked.

Perry was taking a deep breath before going on as talking about Sariah made him a little blue on the inside which missions never made him feel that way.

"You know the dreams you've been having recently?

About the strange woman?

She's your mother." he said.

Xylon's hazel eyes widened at this.

"But how can that be?

She's not like us!

Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Perry shivered at his son's tone.

"I guess I deserve that.

I wanted to tell you.

But I thought I was protecting you.

She left wgwen you were two.

She's touring England.

No, No she's not like us." he said.

Xylon then left angry.

Perry sighed blinking back tears.

Doof then hugged him.

He knew this was tough for anybody.

"He'll come around Perry.

We need to give him time." he said.


	3. Rebelling

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

* * *

Xylon was in his room but lying on his bed in platypus form as he was thinking about what his Dad said but sighed as all he wanted was for his Mom to come home so they could be a family.

_I wonder what she looks like, my mother?_

_My Dad hasn't talked about her for a long while but maybe she can come home soon and we can be a family again._

_Like Olivia and Flint with their patrnts._

He then decided to sneak out and go do something fun as he needed to cheer himself up and headed to the mall but hoped Doof wouldn't mind as he'd left an note but he got the bus as he couldn't find the hover car but had a feeling his Dad was at the O.W.C.A training or on another mission.

He hoped that his Dad was okay.

But Hailey was with him.

* * *

Perry was sitting at the table but worrying about Xylon while drinking coffee but Doof didn't blame him for being sad as he was thinking about being a family as Sariah wouldn't be back until Xylon was thirteen but knew he couldn't wait that long and was mad at him.

He then went to go out gor a while but became human as he knew walking around as a platypus freaked people out.

Doof then decided to go with him so he'd have somebody to talk to.

He then suggested they go out for a drink later when the kids were in bed.

Perry agreed as he could use a stiff drink after everything he'd been through the last eleven years and sighed as they were walking through the streets.

* * *

Xylon returned to D.E.I but had gotten his ears pierced as his Dad would freak as he felt like his Dad had lied to him the last eleven years.

Hailey hoped Perry would understand as they were going to the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
